


Room 313

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story behind one room in Elsewhere University.





	Room 313

When you first meet your R.A., they warn you thus: Do not enter Room 313.

If you try the door, you’ll find that it’s unlocked (it always is). You can look inside, if you’d like, and no harm will befall you unless you’re especially sensitive to dust, as what otherwise looks to be an ordinary enough dorm room is covered in the stuff. But go no further, if you know what’s best for you.

If you do choose to proceed, if you cross the threshold separating the door from the hallway, you will yawn. It does not matter how awake or alert you are, how many hours of sleep you got or how much caffeine you’ve consumed; you  _will_  yawn.

If you go further, you will grow more and more exhausted with every step you take, until nothing could stop you from closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Decades ago, the room had only one occupant, a girl lying down in the bed furthest from the door. Now there are three students in there, one on each bed and a third collapsed haphazardly on the floor amidst a pile of blankets. They never move, never age, never wake from their unending slumber.

You don’t want to become the fourth.

So listen well: whatever you do, do not enter Room 313.


End file.
